Cosas de hermanos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Al descubrir que son hermanos, Emma y Kengo cambiaran mucho. La relación de hermanos existe y aunque hay veces que se mandan al demonio, la confianza del otro siempre existirá. Las madres de ambos estarán felices de tener un segundo hijo. Los hijos no tienen la culpa de las decisiones de los padres.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar unas cuántas cosas si es que han llegado a este punto porque piensan lo que yo creo que piensa. No es incesto, no lo es. Se que desde que vi a Kengo y como era la relación con Emma, pensaban que eran pareja o algo así por el estilo. Claro, se rompió toda ilusión cuando todos se enteraron que eran hermanos y aquella imágenes como fics se convirtieron en incesto. Se rompió toda mi ilusión de subir algún fanfic de ellos ahora que se que son hermanos pero no puedo negarlo, ambos harían una linda pareja. Así que, pensaré en la idea de subir un fic sobre un AU de ellos dos.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Era más que obvio la relación de hermanos que tenían Emma y Kengo aunque intentarán ocultarlo del mundo. Decir que las peleas y discusiones se fueron una vez que descubrieron sobre la verdadera identidad del otro, era mentira. En realidad, crecieron más cuando empezaban a encontrarse "por cura causalidad" en diferentes lugares que implicaban su trabajo o en diferentes lugares donde podían o querían tomar un respiro y comer algo tranquilo. Sorprenderse de que tenían casi los mismos gustos, era aún más extraño y horrible porque siempre se encontraban. Las malas caras como las malas palabras empezaban y al final, o era la misma Policía quien les pedía que se calmaran y si no lo hacían los podían expulsar del lugar; o realmente preferían ignorarse como en todo ese tiempo que no se conocían, para tener al menos, un día tranquilo.

A Emma le fascina la velocidad como las motocicletas. Aquel objeto de dos llantas, un motor y una estructura que protegía a la misma, y que además, podía decorar como se le diera la gana, era aún mejor. Mientras que a Kengo no, le molestaba todo eso y prefería tomar un taxi donde un humano condujera. Claro, ante la insistencia, tuvo que conseguir un chofer personal para que tuviera más confianza y poder subirse a una de esas cosas mortales.

Kengo odia las comidas grasosas y dulces; prefería las comidas saludables y balanceadas. Es por eso que siempre se le nota al hombre, comer en finos restaurantes con una botella de vino y en soledad mientras mira por la ventana más cercana. Mientras que Emma, disfrutaba de comida saludable pero cuando se le antojaba un perrito caliente de aquel puesto andante, no podia desaprovechar esa oportunidad para disfrutar de un tiempo lejos de la dieta.

Kengo y Emma disfrutan de hacer ejercicio al aire libre en lugar de pagar a esos gimnasios bastante caros, al primero por sus principios en el Ejército y aunque aquel brazo de metal era un poco de molestia, no podia dejarlo atrás, de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a utilizarlo aunque sea un poco molesto cuando el sudor resbala. Emma prefería mantener su figura de una hermosa chica que puede conseguir lo que sea si baja el cierre de su traje y muestra un poco sus pechos, aunque al final era regañada por Kengo al hacer tal cosa y diciendo: Una mujer no debería hacer eso.

Ambos eran hackers, habían aprendido y nacido para ser aquello a pesar de que podían tomar cualquier camino que quisieran. Aunque siempre se podian encontrar discutiendo en Vrains. Persiguiendose como perros y gatos como tener varios duelos para saber quien tiene la razón, normalmente terminaban en empate porque tenían más trabajo que hacer. Emma era una hacker que podía conseguir cualquier información y venderla al mejor postor, una hacker del bajo mundo. Kengo era un hacker de sombrero blanco que obedecía las leyes y que podía llegar a robar información pero era cuando sentía que no había nada bien.

Al final. Disfrutaban de una buena cerveza fría, un cigarrillo y el aire frío golpeando sus rostros. Reuniéndose en lo alto de un edificio cuando sienten que las cosas no van bien. Tal vez eran esos momento en las que podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin llegar a pelear. Donde el alcohol los seducia hasta poner sus mejillas rojas y podían contar sus problemas como las cosas que le causan gracia, donde sabían que podían confiar en el otro como esos hermanos que se necesitaban. Donde lo que hablaban, no iba a salir de ellos y donde al final, siempre se iban a querer aunque se odiaran con todo el alma.

**.o.**

Decir que sus madres se sorprendieron al saber que eran los padres del otro, fue realmente poco. De alguna manera, ambas mujeres sabían de aquello que había hecho su fallecido esposo. Sin embargo, no dejaron de mencionar algo que se les cruzo por la cabeza en diferentes momentos. Primero fue con la madre de Emma, la misma hacker había ido de visita a ver a su madre y comentarle algunas cosas cuando, al entrar, escucho la voz de un hombre. Se extraño al escuchar las risas de su madre. Al entrar a la cocina, prácticamente tiro el ramo de flores que cargaba en sus brazos.

Su madre cocinaba mientras conversaba con Kengo, este sonreía un poco mientras le contaba un poco de su vida y arregla en un florero, el ramo de flores que el había llevado. Claro, prestaron atención cuando la chica grito un poco para llamar la atención. Pero la madre de Emma sólo sonrió mientras le ofrecía que se sentará para comer.

**-Yo quise un segundo hijo que fuera varón** -Hablaba la madre de Emma.**\- Pero gracias por cuidar a mi hija, espero que de ahora en adelante nos llevemos bien**

**-¡Mamá!** -Gritaba Emma un tanto sonrojada.

**-Espero de igual manera, llevarnos bien **-Kengo hizo una reverencia.

La madre de Emma sonrió un tanto enternecida cuando vio a sus "dos hijos" conversar, claro si se llama conversar a una discusión sobre que Emma debe comer todo lo de su plato y que no lo pasara a su plato sólo para hacer una maldad. La madre era realmente feliz saber que había un poco de ruido después de la muerte de su padre y que su hija se mudara a la ciudad. Ella empezó a pedirle a Kengo que la llamará "Madre", ya si al final en cuenta, iban a ser familia. Este sólo asintió y se retiró dejando a las dos mujeres que conversaran lo sucedido de ese día.

Mientras que con la madre de Kengo sucedió algo parecido, ante la insistencia de Emma, llevo a su hermana menor a conocerla. Este se negó por muchas veces diciendo que no sabía como iba a reaccionar su madre de que la otra hija quería verla. Fue hasta que ya no aguanto que su hermana le molestará que accedió a llevarla a ese hospital especial donde su madre estaba internada. No le aviso a su madre así que sería una sorpresa que este llegará con una mujer joven.

**-¿Es tu novia?** -Fue lo primero que comentó.**\- Me hubieras dicho antes Kengo**

Los dos se sonrojaron y sólo negaron mientras trataban de explicarle a la señora sin que entrará en un estado nervioso o histérico por llevar a la hija del hombre que tanto amo y que al final los abandonó. La madre los miro un tanto sorprendida, miro a la joven de nombre Emma que sólo sonreía mientras acomodaba las flores en aquel florero que le indicó su hijo. La señora sólo sonrió para pedirle a esa chica que se acercará.

**-Tranquila cariño** -Sonrió la señora.**\- Con el tiempo, sabemos que los hijos no tienen la culpa por las decisiones de los padres **-Emma acarició los cabellos de la señora.**\- Me alegra conocerte, siempre quise una segunda hija menor y creo que ya la tengo**

**-Eso mismo dijo mi madre** -Emma sonrió para tomar su mano con cuidado.**\- Y que ahora está agradecida de tener un segundo hijo**

La señora sonrió, Emma empezó a contarle varias cosas de su vida como los últimos momentos que pasó su padre, admitiendo que se arrepentia por dejarlos atrás y que le encargo personalmente, de cuidar de ambos. Kengo pudo sentirse tranquilo, se quitaba un peso de los hombros al ver aquellas dos mujeres conversar con tranquilidad. Tal vez, la vida había sido cruel para el pero saber que ahora tenía a más familia, podía sentirse tranquilo.

**.o.**

Emma y Kengo seguían odiandose a muerte a pesar de que habían echo las paces entre sus madres como con ellos mismos. Se insultaban y se quejaban de la actitud del otro pero también se apoyaban con una pequeña palabra, con un mensaje o con un pequeño duelo que los hacia quitarse el peso que habitaba en sus hombros. Era un poco más común ver a esos dos en Vrains, navegando y consiguiendo información para el nuevo equipo conformado por los héroes y villanos. Al final en cuenta, le debían mucho en ambos lados así era su forma de demostrarles que estaban a mano.

Sus trabajos seguían siendo muy diferentes y de vez en cuando tenían problemas pero como desde un principio, se ponían a beber y conversar un poco, una comida un poco grasosa y la vista perfecta de la ciudad.

**-Gracias por escucharme Kengo** -Emma sonrió.**\- Siempre quise que alguien me escuchara a parte de Akira**

**-Eres una idiota** -Bebió de su vaso.**\- Y siempre lo serás pero sólo habla y te escucharé**

**-Tu eres el cerdo idiota** -Emma se quejó.**\- No puedo creer que aún eres mi hermano**

**-Ni yo quiero creer que tu eres mi hermana **-Kengo se quejó.**\- Cuida tus palabras señorita que soy mayor que tu**

Emma y Kengo se sonrieron. El alcohol, como siempre, ya empezaba a invadir sus sentidos. Eran hermanos y aunque a veces odiaban admitirlo se querían a su manera. Se respetaban como también se compartían palabras que siempre quisieron escuchar. Siempre habían tenido ese pequeño deseo de tener un hermano en quien confiar, en quien apoyarse y a quien proteger. No pudieron evitar resistirse a las risas, que ambos empezarán a carcajear mientras chocaban sus vasos y bebían de ese líquido.

Ese lado que nadie veía pero que sólo un hermano como Kengo y como Emma sólo apreciaban, que se abrazaban, que se podían golpear para hacer entrar en razón el otro y que podían emborracharse para ser sinceros con ellos. Esas cosas por las que pasaban, eran las cosas que un hermano pasaba, podían odiarse, podían desearse la muerte pero siempre, siempre; estarían al lado del otro para protegerlo, para apoyarlo y para mostrarle al mundo que juntos eran mejor.

Esas eran las cosas entre hermanos.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Tal vez me salió un poco incestuoso este capítulo pero les juro que esa no era mi intención. Sólo quería hablar lo que se supone, son los hermanos, aclaró que no soy una experta en el tema porque yo me llevo terrible con mi hermano, mi mamá se queja del porque no nos llevamos bien pero creo que es su culpa por hacernos competir tanto y que prefirieron hacerle caso a él que a mi. En fin, no estoy para contar un poco de mi pero, me quiero imaginar que así sería la relación de estos hermanos cuando vi las imágenes del nuevo ending donde Emma con Kengo, va a visitar la madre del segundo.**

**¡Aceptó que fuera su hermana! Aunque eso era más que obvio cuando Kengo protegió a Emma y este desapareció, ese capítulo me rompió el corazón.**

**¡Quisiera leer sus teorías!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 12 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
